1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a containment device or wafer box for semiconductor wafers. More particularly, this containment device has latch elements which pivot radially through slots in a cylindrical wall. The latch elements include spacer elements on the inside surface to engage semiconductor wafers within the cylindrical wall when the latch elements are in their upright position, detent engaged with the lid element. When the latch elements are not detent engaged with the lid, the latch elements along with the spacer elements are free to pivot radially outwardly to provide free access to the semiconductor wafers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a variety of designs for the containment and transport of semiconductor wafers. These designs must provide both electrostatic and mechanical protection for the wafers contained therein. Preferably, such containment devices should be easily adaptable to various automated apparatus which load or unload the semiconductor wafers. Such containment devices should have a simple design which is reliable and economical to mass produce.
Examples of some prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,068 entitled “Containment Device for Retaining Semiconductor Wafers” issued on Feb. 27, 2001 to Lewis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,684 entitled “Protective System for Integrated Circuit (IC) Wafers Retained Within Containers Designed for Storage and Shipment” issued on Sep. 11, 2001 to Brooks et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,674 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Packing Contaminant-Sensitive Articles and Resulting Package” issued on Dec. 21, 1999 to Brooks; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,748 entitled “Apparatus for Packaging Contaminant-Sensitive Articles and Resulting Package” issued on Mar. 10, 1998 to Brooks et al.